Songs to Dance to
by insane4lyfe
Summary: A collection of unrelated song fics. Mostly slash. Multiple pairings. Please review! :D Songs by Three Days Grace and Kill Hannah. ...so far.
1. CraigXKenny

**A/N: **This is a story I came up with when saving the lyrics to Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah. For some reason this pairing is intriguing to me. So, please be nice to me considering I didn't go back and edit this. Also, please don't flame if you don't like the pairing.

Pairing: CraigKenny, because it's hardly anywhere. :)

Summary: What's the craziest thing I've done lately? I've fallen in love with someone who doesn't know that I love him so much it hurts. Slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. If I did, the world would end. Trust me. :) Thankfully, it still belongs to our gods Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

"_So, what's the craziest thing you've done lately?"_

If someone asked me that question now, I surely have a response. Not exactly one that you'd expect from someone like me, however, no matter how much of a rebel everyone claims me to be. My name is Craig Matthews, and the craziest thing I've done lately is allow myself to be seduced by a guy. Not just any guy though, that guy was Kenny McCormick, the biggest man-whore in the school. But the sad thing is, I liked it. I liked it a lot. …Because I like _him_. I'm not sure when it happened, or how, but I do. So when he pulled me into his one bedroom apartment, I couldn't possibly say no. I don't think _anyone_ can resist his charms.

_It's serious  
I've got to find you when I start to feel this way  
You mesmerize me all the time  
And I'll hold on 'till tonight  
But that's too long  
'Cause you're an angel  
You're an angel  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel…_

After that night, it was even harder to stop thinking about him. I knew it was a one-night stand, because that's what Kenny was infamous for. But still... I couldn't help but think it could be something more. That's probably because I'm a selfish bastard and I want him all to myself… because he's incredible. I find myself unable to look away on occasion and curse silently. He'll have noticed. He's usually so observant of his surroundings, even if it looks like he's an ADD case sometimes. Part of me hopes he'll ask me to come to his apartment again… but he probably won't.

_  
So serious I've got to take you home again tonight  
'Cause right now you paralyze me with your smile  
As your wings discard there feathers on the ground  
I see a halo up above you  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel  
_

He's smiling at me now. It's breathtaking, really. Who would've thought he'd have such a nice smile because of the life he lived before. It just shows how perfect he is. I want to sleep with him again tonight. It's a consuming feeling that's just threatening to make me explode. He looks like an angel right now. The silky blonde hair, perfect blue eyes like the beautiful arctic waters… I can almost see the feathered wings and golden halo before I blink. I never knew I could be poetic. But yeah, I've come to a decision. As we walk towards home, I pull him into an alley and kiss him with raw need. He smirks and pulls me towards his house, cerulean eyes ablaze with lust.

_I hold on so hard  
and pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars  
and dream that the universe was ours  
my crazy angel  
_

I hold him tightly and smirk proudly, because this time he's under _me_. And _he's_ moaning _my_ name and asking _me _for more. He's so beautiful.

Afterwards, I stare at him and go to say something, but my voice catches in my throat. He's flushed, panting, tousled and has this goofy grin on his face. I can't help but smile when he says that it was so worth it. I think he said it because he's never had a second time with someone. It's not his style. When I sleep, I dream of my parents accepting it, of me saying things and him smiling and telling me he loves me. I dream that we were okay, and nothing could stand in our way. I dreamt that we were together, and the universe was ours. I dream these things, because he's an angel sent from heaven and he has this kind of an effect on me.

"_So, what's the craziest thing you've done lately?"_

What's the craziest thing I've done lately? I've fallen in love with someone who can't stay in one place for too long. Someone who's afraid of commitment because he's not used to praise and attention. Someone who's afraid to love and be loved in return. Someone who believes he's not good enough for anyone and stares weirdly at whoever tells him otherwise. What he doesn't know is that he's wrong. What he doesn't know is that he's perfect.

What he doesn't know is that I love him so much it hurts.

_I hold on so hard  
and pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars  
and dream that the universe was ours  
I won't ever stop  
my crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel…_

It's late the next day and the stars are shining brightly. He's laughing and smiling like a little kid because even though the sky is clear, there's a light snowfall. I'm smiling and following him as he dances in the snow because that's all I can do. Suddenly he stops and smiles up at me brightly. I can't help it when I smile and pull him close in a hug, because I've wanted to do it for a long time. I look up and pray that even though I tell him, he won't hate me or anything. I pull back slightly and stare into his confused expression with a serious one of my own.

"Craig…? What's the matter?" He's so sweet it rots my teeth or some gay expression like that.

"Nothing's wrong, Kenny…" I reply.

"Then what's on your mind..?" he asks softly.

"The fact that I love you…" I whisper, brushing some of his blonde locks from his face. He looks at me on the verge of tears and whispers simply, "why?" To which I respond, "Because you're amazing. Like an angel sent from heaven…" A few tears escape down his cheeks and he pulls me into a passionate kiss that makes me question how I ever could've lived without him.

"I-I…" he starts but pauses and looks at me. His cheeks are dusted an endearing shade of red and I smile and pull him into an embrace, resting my chin on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.

"Shh… I know…" I reply and sigh contently. My dreams are coming true after all. Kenny McCormick, the only person I've truly set my sights on, is now mine.

I repeat this again to myself because I can't get over how happy it makes me.

He's mine…

* * *

Love? Cookies? Reviews? They would be very much appreciated, thank you. _Click -lots of chibi hearts- XD_


	2. CraigXTweek

**A/N: **This is what you get when you combine a crappy writer and a very repetitive song. IT SUCKS. Oh well. You can't always win.

**Pairing:** CraigXTweek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park. Lyrics are by Three Days Grace

**

* * *

**

**Let It Die**

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore any more _

I look over at you… my ex-boyfriend. Hn, I never thought it would've come to this when we started. We ignored what other people said and continued on. We loved with a passion. I was so sure… and I had never felt anything like it before. It made me feel _alive_. I wasn't uncaring and selfish anymore… I felt like a real human being.

You blamed me for the fact we ended. I'm a little downhearted that you did, but at least you didn't blame yourself. I can't stand to see you like that. What irks me is the fact you say I didn't even _try_. I sure as hell tried. I didn't wanna see the end of it. Now, I just don't want to hear you and your stupid accusations anymore. I'm sick of them.

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

I didn't mean to let it die, I swear. I tried my hardest. I just… I just don't care about you anymore, really. Call me an asshole, I don't care. It's true anyways. Despite everything you say, I tried. Blame me for everything else, it was probably my fault, but don't say I never tried. You used to mean so much to me… and the heard truth is…

Now you don't.

_We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore anymore_

When we just started dating, we claimed we had all the time in the world to be together. We would always tell each other all of our deepest fears and secrets. You still blame me for letting it all fall through my fingers like sands through an hourglass. Heh, I guess time wasn't on our side after all.

But still. You don't have the right to tell me I didn't try. Now if you'll kindly _knock it the fuck off_!

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

I tried so hard to make it so that we'd stay together…

I did everything in my power pretty much. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Oh well… What was that stupid Disney phrase? Hakuna Mattata? "No worries", right? It's not my fault I don't like you anymore. I mean, what's the point?

_You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try_

I don't care what you think. So… just… leave me alone, okay?

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore _

I've told you time and time again. If you don't get it, I don't care. It's not my problem.

I just don't

I just don't care

I just don't care about

I just don't care about you

I just don't care about you anymore.

Now that I think about it… It doesn't matter if I ever did.

* * *

So yeah. My suckiness radar is on maximum... XD Oh well. Thanks for reading. O.o Next one's better, I promise. 


	3. KyleCentric

**A/N: **I actually like this one. I think it's because it rips on Sheila though... hmm... Yeah. Definately that. It didn't take too long to write. Hasn't been edited. You know.. the norm.

**Pairing: **None. O zomgwtfbbq?

**Disclaimer: **I haven't gotten a hold of the multi-million dollar South Park industry yet. And the lyrics are still by Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Just Like You**

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you _

You've wanted me to be like you all along. You and you're ability to be strict. I come home 30 seconds late and I'm grounded. It's not fair. Everyday it's the same routine. Everything has to be done perfectly. Not just well, or good, but _perfect_. And if it's not, then… I'm grounded or yelled at.

Heh, you're famous for your temper and screaming matches with people. I guess that's one thing I'll be like you for. But the only person I get angry at is Cartman. Stupid fat bastard. One of these days, I'm gonna kill him before he can kill me, I swear it.

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you _

Your public persona of being a nice, caring mother is all a lie. You're being fake so then other people won't know what it's like. Not even Stan knows, and we know everything about each other. We're super best friends after all. But you could never understand that, could you mother?

But then again, it's easy to do some of the things I do, because even though you watch me like a hawk, you're rather dense. I've done much more then you know I have. I've snuck around at night, ditched the kosher lifestyle when you're not around, ha, I could easily go on.

You hope I'll turn out "well" like you did. But your hope is in the wrong category. I'm already long gone.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

You thought everything you did would protect me in some way. You figured that I'd be grateful and a good kid because of everything you've done for me.

Ha-ha, I can't begin to tell you how wrong you are. Everything you've done hasn't been good for me at all. You've only been obstructing the path I want to lead. I know well enough on my own, you don't need to tell me what's right or wrong.

And after everything I've been through, I won't ever want to be like you. It's not worth it.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

You were never fair to me in that regard. Jeez, Ike is regarded as a genius, and the sad thing is, he doesn't have the same expectations as I do. He basically gets to do whatever, whenever. It sucks so much ass.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you _

If I didn't do something right, you'd scream at me. But you've never hit me once. I've had shitty curfews and so many limitations throughout my life. Despite everything I'd never willingly go against you if there was a chance of you finding out. You've never hit me, but I have a feeling you would if you were pushed to it.

I once almost killed Cartman in a fight. Did you know that? He pushed me with his bullshit, so I hit him. We fought. It was normal until my hands found themselves around his pudgy throat. Heh, and you wanna know the scary part? I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it so _fucking _much. They kept going tighter until Kenny got the bright idea to kick me in the side. I stopped.

Needless to say, Cartman was scared of me for a while. And to be honest…

So was I.

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you _

During the bad times, you become weak. Like when I end up in the hospital for things. Like that one time when I had to get a kidney transplant. And that other time when I almost died from sugar overdose. Worst way to die, _ever_. You seemed like you actually _cared_. I was rather surprised, actually.

When you want something done your way, you let nothing stand in your way, and you no longer listen to any rational thought other then what you think. Again, let me stress the Canadian-American war a few years back.

You know I could be like you, but I won't be. I don't _want _to be, and I'll try my very _hardest _to make it not happen.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

Everything you did, you said you did for me, or Ike, or the town. But you never once mentioned that that was all a lie. You just want to mother me so I need to depend on you and stay with you for a great deal of my life.

Believe me when I say, "It's not gonna happen".

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

"It's good for you to learn these things. Like how to take care of yourself, and how to take care of your schooling, your work, your family, your home…"

I never really listened to your rants; I don't honestly care what you have to say. Besides, I know most of, if not all of it anyways. It's not as though the family part pertains to me anyways…

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to _

I left today. Just picked up everything I owned and moved in with Kenny in his new apartment. I help pay rent and everything. It's so much better then living in that hellhole you call 'home'.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

You were crying when I left. "Why are you leaving me?" you questioned hysterically. It was a rather pathetic display if I do say so myself. I just smiled and said "because I can" before turning on my heel and putting my stuff in Stan's car.

I never liked you. I've personally always agreed with anyone who bad mouthed you, I just couldn't admit it.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

You blamed everything and everyone but yourself and I. We were the innocent victims in your mind. You thought you were a good mother (ha!) and I was just under bad influences. You wanted me to live the life you did.

And a life like that involves no "bad" friends like Kenny, Cartman, Craig and Damien. Ha, like I'd give them up as friends. You have to learn. I have a breaking point too.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you _

I told you everything down to the littlest minute detail. I just sat you down and just said it ALL. I've never seen you so angry or upset in your entire life. I don't think you've ever felt that way either.

However, the breaking point was when I told you I was gay.

It was the first time you ever hit me.

And the last time I ever spoke to you.

Because I don't want to travel the road you put me on. I want to live my own life.

* * *

Yeah, this one is definately better. So, tell me what you think! See the little purple button?

_Click_ _it._


End file.
